M1026 HMMWV
The High Mobility Multipurpose Wheeled Vehicle (HMMWV or Humvee) is a military vehicle, primarily used by the United States military. In Game Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare A few of them are seen in the multiplayer map Ambush, but they are indestructible and so are merely for decoration and cover. They can also be seen outside the wire on "F.N.G.". Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare (Nintendo DS) Humvees appeared in the single-player levels "First to Fight", "Exodus", and "House Cleaning". Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 In Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, it is first seen in the level "S.S.D.D.". The player uses the mounted Minigun during "Team Player", and sees it throughout other levels; However, it can't be used. Several HMMWVs also appear in multiplayer levels but are completely inoperable. Unlike the previous Modern Warfare title, they can explode like other vehicles after being shot enough or being hit by an explosive. In Afghan and Invasion, the player is able to jump into the hole in the roof of the vehicle that would normally serve as the gunner's position; The player can still crouch, but can't prone, making it an impractical place to take cover, unless to catch people off guard. Campaign Friendly HMMWVs: *"S.S.D.D." *"Team Player" *"Wolverines!" *"Of Their Own Accord" Enemy HMMWVs usually do not shoot at the player, and their gunners are fairly easy to take out on all difficulties. Enemy HMMWVs: *"The Enemy of My Enemy" *"Just Like Old Times" Multiplayer *Afghan *Invasion *Wasteland The vehicles can be destroyed with enough firepower and can even kill players in its explosion just like other vehicles. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized The HMMWV appears in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized, in the campaign level "On the Run". The player takes control of the gun. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 In Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3, there is an M1026 HMMWV in Spec Ops Gameplay. In "Black Tuesday", the HMMWV that is carrying Frost and Sandman is hit by an RPG and overturned. Also in "Iron Lady" an HMMWV convoy (Uniform 6-2) extracts Team Metal and Volk to the LZ at the bridge before one of them is hit and overturned. The Humvees are left at the bridge after that. Call of Duty: Black Ops II Mason and Woods are seen exiting out of two M1026s at the start of "Suffer With Me" in Panama, from one parked in a driveway by Mason, and one parked in the street by Woods, and used by American forces respectively the night before the invasion. Also, they appear in the first game cutscene and in the opening cutscene to the level "Cordis Die". Call of Duty: Ghosts The M1026 HMMWV appears as a prop in the map Octane. Call of Duty: Heroes M1026 HMMWVs can be seen randomly driving along the roads near the player's base. Known HMMWVs *Curb Stomper *Donna *Cruncher *Speedy *Blue Steel *Rusty *Dirty *Diana Gallery M1026 HMMWV No Doors model MW3.png|The "no-doors" model found throughout Modern Warfare 3. M1026 CoD4.jpg|A HMMVWV in "F.N.G.". Humvee_Ambush_COD4.png|In "Ambush". M1026 HMMWV repaired MW2.png|A damaged HMMVV being repaired in "S.S.D.D.". HMMWVs MW2.jpg|HMMWVs in "Team Player". HMMWV_Afghan_MW2.png|HMMWV in map Afghan. Destroyed Humvee Wasteland MW2.png Humvee used by Ultranationalists MW2.png|A Ultranationalist HMMWV in "The Enemy of My Enemy". Humvee_Just_Like_Old_Times_MW2.png|HMMWV in "Just Like Old Times". Humvee Wolverines! MW2.png|HMMWV in "Wolverines!". M1026 Museum MW2.jpg|A miniature model of the HMMWV found in "Museum". Minigun MW2.png|The HMMWV's mounted Minigun. Humvee_Iron_Lady_MW3.png|A HMMWV in "Iron Lady". HMMWV_Dome_MW3.png|HMMWV in Dome. Destroyed_HMMWV_Interchange_MW3.png|Destroyed HMMWV in "Interchange". M1026_HMMV_BOII.jpg M1026_HMMV_open-topped_BOII.jpg M1026 Humvee Octane CODG.png|M1026 HMMWV in the map Octane. Humvee CoDH.png|The M1026 HMMWV as it appears in in Call of Duty: Heroes. Trivia *The Minigun on the HMMWV is different from the one in multiplayer. *In multiplayer maps like Afghan and Invasion, a player can place a Sentry Gun in the turret hole in the top of the vehicle. *In "Of Their Own Accord" there is a endless convoy of HMMWVs and M2A2 Bradleys on the road. *In "Team Player", the player will eventually enter a school. Once the player reaches the second floor of the school, if they look outside one of the windows they will see two HMMWVs. One is called "Dirty" and the other in front of the first is called "Diana" referencing the Michael Jackson song "Dirty Diana". *In "S.S.D.D.", if the player runs out quick enough they can get hit by a Humvee. If this happens, they might get clipped inside the Humvee. *The Humvee at the start of the "Wolverines!" will clip through the barricade (seen if HUD is disabled). *In November 2017, AM General filed a complaint, accusing Activision of taking advantage of the reputation of the HMMWV in their games, toys and books. Category:Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Ground Vehicles Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Ground Vehicles Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Ground Vehicles Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Ground Vehicles Category:Call of Duty: Ghosts Ground Vehicles